


Strictly Medicinal

by lisaroquin



Series: Del Rio [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaroquin/pseuds/lisaroquin
Summary: Timestamp snippet set within 24 hrs or so after Could Have Been Him in Del Rio Verse





	Strictly Medicinal

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from inshadows8light -cougar, help originally posted on IJ in 2017 but finally getting added here.

The guy they went to California for was in the bunkhouse, and his Fed shrink girlfriend or whatever she was with him.

 

"You know, you're the medic. This should have had ice long before you got home, babe." Jake sighed tracing fingertips, barely touching the scraped and bruised side of Cougar's face. Skin chilled from the ice pack that just got set aside. Mai had been there when they got home, somehow she'd become friends with Jolene and Kenny--Jake wasn't questioning, just hiding when it came to Mai around. She'd taken one look at Cougar's face and all but took him to one of the Urgent Care places, which sent him on to the hospital to get x-rays. Not so much as a hairline fracture but that was a frigging miracle.

 

"Job done, just wanted to get the hell home."

 

"Mmmm, you want this?" Jake reached for the jar of muscle rub and held it up.

 

Cougar gave him an _are you fucking stupid_ look.

 

"Gotta pee or anything first? You don't want this shit on your dick and I'm starting with your hands, you're freaking trashed."

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Uh huh." Jake huffed. He mostly believed Cougar. Jake himself was the one prone to that sort of complete and miserable brain fart and he knew it too but since he thought of it. He pulled a pair of medical gloves--non latex--from his back pocket.

 

"Gloves?" Cougar raised an eyebrow.

 

"Mmm." Jake leaned down and kissed Cougar. "Get done with this, going to actually get you relaxed and sleeping so the muscle rub and the massage work for more than three seconds. Like I said, you really don't want this shit on your dick."

 

Cougar huffed and looked slightly less than impressed.

 

"You're exhausted, your shoulders back and arms are completely fucking trashed, your face is all bashed up and you're ready to crawl out of your skin because you took the uppers Stegler sent along, bout the only good thing to say about your condition after the last seventy-two is the rash on your hands faded." Jake pointed out. And it might actually be something necessary to do. Cougar was good at ignoring 'annoyances', really, really fucking bad at being the one that needed taken care of. Jake had to admit even he rarely managed to 'take care of Cougar' just annoy the fuck out of him and stay stuck to him like a burr until the crisis passed. He'd been better about letting Jake take care of him when he traveled with Parker, and that was just an open phone connection and Jake monitoring the security cams on the camper while Cougar attempted to sleep.

 

Jake was pretty sure something broke in Cougar. Maybe when he was the first one that came home on his own and waited out the trial and it looking like he'd be executed rather than acquitted. Jake didn't think then, not exactly. The break was the helo of kids being shot down, and what he managed to hold together fell apart with the acquittal. When the last of any holding together fell apart, fucking everything of a lifetime started breaking loose and smashing the pieces left.

 

Jake really hadn't been any better. The shock of four years of...a fucking living nightmare had been a goddamn bitch once the relief wore off, Jess hadn't helped either. Jess...well the less thought about Jess the better, he'd just get pissed she was ..Beth was right. Nothing to fucking do but wait for the crash and hope there was something to pull out of the burning wreckage and he fucking hated Bethie was right. Fucking hated Bethie had the need to understand that.

 

"Okay. Nope. You don't get to have any issues today. I'm vetoing."

 

Cougar managed the weirdest combination of 'I'm going to kill you' and 'what the fuck' expression Jake had ever seen.

 

"You heard me. You want to argue it, use your words like a big boy. Otherwise you're getting what's left of your brain sucked out of your dick once I'm done with this." Jake wasn't a complete idiot. Cougar's birthday was coming up. Which also meant the anniversary of his dad doing a damn good job of nearly killing him for making out with Casey. 

 

Cougar swallowed and just looked at Jake a long moment.

 

"Yes, I know I'm fucked in the head. Some days you're worse now hush."

 

Cougar gave a little huff at that, almost amused. "Okay."

 

Jake smiled at him. He was the first to admit, he didn't think things through the best and had risked a totally feral flipped out Cougar, not much of a risk, but...still a small and real one. Especially with Cougar's mostly pounce and runaway tactics, running all hot and cold in extremes when it came to anything sexual. Despite the amount of long buried fucked up trying to resurface like a goddamn Freddy Krueger's ghost-turned-zombie in part 807, Jake didn't think it was anything to do with the actual sex. It was more control issues, more...Cougar had a serious fucking problem letting his guard down and just relaxing. Some fucked up guilt trip over a thousand odd jobs he should be doing, kind of like when he would take the time to entertain the kids. Hyper-paranoid that someone would get the drop on them or something when he was distracted. The attacks where Jake was pressed up against the nearest wall and Cougar sucking his brains out his dick--well, Jake had figured out the timing of those. When Eliot was somewhere around, or Ricky, or Kenny or all three. Not _keeping watch_ but watching over the ranch, aware and capable if trouble showed up.

 

"Ricky and Eliot and fuck, Gunnar and all Ross' bunch are wandering around somewhere. Strictly medicinal massage and blowjob," Jake said and drew an 'x' over his heart "Cross my heart."

 

"Medicinal," Cougar repeated, sort of drawled out and screaming bullshit despite being so softly spoken, corner of his mouth twitching a little, like he wanted to smile, wanted to laugh.

 

"Yes, medicinal. Orgasm, endorphins, knock you out after a massage that has you goo, blow job requires nothing but lying there all goo and enjoy it. You're the medic. You should know these things."

 

Cougar snorted, corner of his mouth twitched once.

 

"And I can so plan ahead. You got the jamma pants with the missing fly button on and no underwear. No additional movement required to pull pants back up or anything." Jake had made sure of that,

 

"Loco," Cougar muttered fighting the twitch around the corners of his mouth.

 

"Yeah, but I'm your crazy. You're stuck with me."

 

"Si, mi loco,"

 

"Close your eyes and let me take care of you."

 

"Si."


End file.
